disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Mestre
Mestre (Doc no original) é o líder dos sete anões no filme Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. Ele foi dublado por Roy Atwell. Background Perce Pierce, um dos storymen trabalhando em Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões, foi particularmente ativo na criação dos anões. Mestre não estava presente em Novembro de 1935, no esboço da história original do filme de Robert D. Field, "The Art of Walt Disney". Alguns meses mais tarde, o seu papel no filme, e seu relacionamento com Zangado foi estabelecido: Walt Disney, comentou que a personalidade perturbada de Mestre deve ser tal que ele nunca soube bem onde ele está sem um de seus companheiros anões lembrando ele. Disney pessoalmente sugeriu a fala em que Zangado alimenta a expressão "louco como vespas", quando Mestre esta sem palavras, fazendo com que ele deixe escapar as palavras de Zangado, sem pensar, e ter que voltar atrás e corrigir-se, levando ainda a hesitar. O comediante de rádio Roy Atwell, que usou gaguejava facilmente e era especialista em linguagens confusas, foi apropriadamente escolhido para a voz de Mestre. Animação Apesar da criação dos anões ter sido relativamente fácil, animar os personagens mostrou ser difícil, como os animadores, já encontrando figuras humanas difícil para animar, agora tinha de animar "fíguras humanas mal-formadas". Vladimir Tytla observou que os anões devem andar com o balanço de seus quadris, e Fred Moore comentou que os anões tinham que se mover um pouco mais rápido para ser diferente dos personagens humanos. A fim de dar destaque ao Mestre durante a marcha para casa "Eu Vou", George Stalling notou traços específicos para o personagem, a ter em conta na animação: Uma armadura para cada anão foi construída como referência para os animadores. Les Clark foi o responsável pela animação da Branca de Neve dançando com Mestre e Feliz. Clark achou esta tarefa difícil, mas supostamente aceitou e concluiu sem argumento. Marge Champion notou que Branca de Neve tinha que se mover mais lenta enquanto dançava com os anões, embora Mestre e Feliz tenham sido desenhados sem a ajuda de referência live-action. Personalidade Um companheiro barrigudo, Mestre muitas vezes gagueja em situações díficeis, perdendo sua responsabilidade como líder por minutos, no entanto, ele parece segurar completamente a sua autoridade sobre todos os anões, exceto para Zangado, que muitas vezes se opõe à suas decisões. Papel no filme Trabalhando na Mina thumb|left|250px|Mestre trabalhando na mina.O Mestre é apresentado primeiramente ao público, com seus companheiros anões, na Mina dos Anões. Seu trabalho é classificar os diamantes que Zangado, Dengoso, Atchim e Feliz desenterraram. Os diamantes que ele joga fora são levados por Dunga. Em um ponto Dunga finge que dois diamantes são seus olhos, o que é desaprovado pelo Mestre. O Mestre é o primeiro a ouvir o alarme, e alerta os outros anões que é hora de ir para casa. Ele é o primeiro da fila dos anões. Encontrando Branca de Neve thumb|250px|"É uma garota!".Quando os 7 anões chegam a sua casa de campo, de repente, Mestre para (fazendo com que os outros seis acabem caindo sobre ele), notando que uma luz está vindo da casa. Os anões acham que um monstro passou a residir em sua casa. Eles invadem a casa de campo; Mestre, segurando uma vela, diz a eles para procurarem em todos os lugares. thumb|left|250px|Mestre e os Anões dançam com Branca de Neve.Em um ponto, Soneca pisa em uma madeira, que range, e Doc pede silêncio. Os anões, notam que a casa foi limpa. Eles decidem que o que está na casa de campo está lá em cima, e o Mestre declara que um deles deve subir para persegui-lo para fora da casa. Dunga é eleito, e o Mestre, dá para Dunga uma vela. Dunga está tão apavorado ao entrar no quarto que, quando ele ouve um barulho vindo das camas, ele grita e corre para a parte de baixo da casa. Os anões decidem que devem se livrar deste monstro de uma vez por todas, e entrar no quarto, mais uma vez liderados pelo Mestre. Eles estão prestes a atacar o que está dormindo em suas camas quando eles percebem que é a princesa, Branca de Neve. Zangado começa a reclamar, e o Mestre tenta silenciá-lo, mas Branca de Neve é acordada. Ela consegue adivinhar o nome de cada um dos anões, de acordo com o que esta escrito em cada cama. O Final thumb|250px|Mestre e Dunga choram pela morte de Branca de Neve.Na manhã seguinte, o Mestre é o primeiro a sair, e é visto fora da casa por Branca de Neve, a quem ele adverte para ter cuidado com estranhos. Enquanto os anões saem de casa, a rainha, como a Bruxa, faz seu caminho para a casa, sabendo que Branca de Neve vai estar só em casa. Após a sua chegada na casa de campo, os animais sentem o perigo, tentando afastar ela, sem sucesso, então, eles correm para a mina para buscar os anões. Quando eles descobrem que a Rainha encontrou Branca de Neve, os anões correm para casa para descobrir que a Bruxa conseguiu envenenar a princesa e está prestes a sair. O anões perseguem a Bruxa pelas montanhas, e ela chega a um penhasco. Ela tenta esmagar os anões com uma pedra, mas um raio de luz faz com que ela caia do penhasco e seja esmagado pela rocha. Os 7 anões choram a morte de Branca de Neve; Dunga é visto chorando no ombro do Mestre. Os anões que não vão enterrar ela, deixando a princesa em um caixão de vidro. O príncipe chega e beija Branca de Neve, quebrando o feitiço da morte do sono. Antes de Branca de Neve sair com o Príncipe, ela beija cada anão na testa (Mestre é o terceiro). Outras aparições ''The Winged Scourge'' [[Arquivo:DocWS.jpg|thumb|250px|Mestre se preparando para cortar ervas daninhas em The Winged Scourge.]]Em 1943, no curta educacional, Mestre e os Anões são alistados para ajudar a livrar sua floresta e sua cabana de mosquitos mortais que podem espalhar a doença da malária prejudicial. Ao longo do curta de animação, os anões dão exemplos de precauções necessárias para manter as pessoas a salvo das crises espalhadas e garantem a segurança. Enquanto todos os outros anões foram apresentados trabalhando sozinho em certas áreas, Mestre foi notavelmente visto liderando o grupo, trabalhando ao lado de outros, como Dengoso, Soneca e Atchim. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep right Os anões aparecem em sua terra natal em Dwarf Woodlands, vivendo uma vida pacífica em sua casa de campo em uma clareira na floresta. Enquanto trabalhavam nas minas próximas, eles encontram Ventus e confundi-lo com um ladrão de jóias. Todos os anões, exceto Dunga tentam expulsá-lo, mas Ven leva a melhor deles e consegue obter informações sobre onde procurar seu amigo Terra, embora eles ainda estão hesitantes em confiar nele. Os anões voltam para sua casa de campo para encontrar Branca de Neve lá, aprendendo como ela conheceu Terra e foi atacado por Unversed. Os anões concluem que Terra estava controlando os monstros, mas Ven insiste que Terra não faria uma coisa dessas. Mais tarde, Branca de Neve cai em um sono profundo depois de tomar uma mordida de maçã envenenada da Rainha, e os anões colocam ela em um caixão de vidro para lamentar sua partida. No entanto, graças à ajuda da Aqua e do Príncipe, Branca de Neve é capaz de despertar, e os anões comemoram. Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey thumb|250px|Mestre em Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey.Mestre é um personagem coadjuvante no mundo de Branca de Neve. Ele se encontra com o jogador depois de terem sido apresentados a um problema, sendo a falta de cooperação dos anões enquanto trabalhavam nas minas. Com a orientação de Mestre, porém, as coisas são capazes de mudar, eventualmente, mas quando um problema novo surge, Mestre informa a heroína, que o problema é a cor que falta em toda a floresta, bem como a cor roubada do arco-íris. Os anões são capazes de ajudar a orientar a heroína em toda a floresta para recuperar e devolver toda a cor que falta, trazendo de volta a paz mais uma vez antes de sua partida. Once Upon a Time Mestre é um membro do Conselho de Guerra e médico pessoal de Branca de Neve que se torna um doutor em Storybrooke. Ele é interpretado por David Paul Grove. Os 7A [[Arquivo:Doc_7d.jpg|thumb|left|150px|Mestre em ''Os 7A.]]Na série do Disney Channel/Disney XD, Os 7A, Mestre é um dos personagens principais, dublado por Bill Farmer. Ele é o líder dos 7A, e ajuda a Lady Graça na proteção de Terra da Alegria, um reino localizado na Floresta Encantada, próximo a casa dos anões. Ele geralmente lidera o grupo, assim como faz no filme original. Nesta série, sua aparência é totalmente diferente, aonde ele usa um gorro verde listrado maior que seu próprio tamanho, óculos vermelhos, camiseta azul claro, macacão verde e sapatos de duendes azul escuro. Sua sobrancelha e barba são de um loiro claro. Participações Especiais Em Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit, Mestre é visto na última cena com muitos outros personagens de desenhos animados e personagens da Disney. [[Arquivo:17.png|thumb|250px|Meste em O Point do Mickey.]]Em O Point do Mickey, Mestre faz várias participações especiais sem fala na série animada O Point do Mickey. Em "Not So Goofy", Mestre pede uma refeição sem colesterol. Em "Pluto Saves the Day", Pete tenta convencer Pateta para comer uma maçã envenenada, dizendo: "Uma maçã por dia mantém o médico longe", mais Pateta termina perguntando ao Mestre se ele pode comer. Em O Rei Leão 3: Hakuna Matata, Mestre aparece na cena final do filme, onde ele, os outros anões e Branca de Neve se juntão a Timão, Pumba e um grupo de personagens da Disney para assistir o encore do filme. Em O Cãozinho Esperto, Mestre aparece na canção "Ivan Krank", quando Ivan diz que "ele está sobre os ombros de gigantes", ele está em pé sobre os sete anões. Parques da Disney thumb|250px|Mestre posando para uma foto na Disneylândia de Hong Kong.Os Sete Anões aparecem na parada da Disneyland, Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. Eles caminham em uma linha longa, chegando antes do flutuador Branca de Neve. Eles também aparecem como animatronics, realizando "The Silly Song", em Snow White's Scary Adventures. ''Fantasmic! Mestre aparece na bolha de montagem na noite espetacular do Fantasmic! Mestre mais tarde aparece montando a Mark Twain Riverboat ou Steamboat Willie com muitos outros personagens da Disney. Snow White's Scary Adventures Mestre aparece como um animatrônico de áudio em ''Snow White's Scary Adventures. Mestre é visto tocando a música das minas e correndo atrás da rainha e depois dizendo adeus a Branca de Neve e o Príncipe. ''SpectroMagic'' Mestre marcha ao longo da música de desfile durante o evento, juntamente com os anões, Branca de Neve e outros personagens da Disney. Categoria:Personagens de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões Categoria:Anões Categoria:Personagens de Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens dos parques Disney Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Homens Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens do Disney Live! Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Light Magic Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Personagens de Os 7A